peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White Divorces Tulio (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Katherine von Till (Snow White) Meanwhile, back in London, Tulio and Snow White arrived home from the party and they freed Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa from the ropes, as they led to the children's room. Tippe squeaked with happiness. Snow White smiled as she turned to Tulio. "Tulio, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Kilala. After all, she's still a teenage girl." At the party, Snow White had a chat with Prince Florian, and her new husband agreed to let Kilala stay with Simba and Flower in the nursery for a while. Tulio yawned and said, "Pshaw, Snow White. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Timon?" "Oh, of course not." said Timon. Then he turned to Pumbaa, saying, "Don't you agree, Pumbaa?" "I agree!" said Pumbaa, "Don't you ''think so, Tippe?" Tippe smiled and nodded. Snow White opened the door and gasped. Kilala was not in her bed. She was gone! And Simba and Flower were not in their beds, either. They were gone too! Snow White was panicked. "Kilala! Simba! Flower! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Snow White was heartbroken and she began to cry. Tippe squeaked in sadness. Timon and Pumbaa cried in sorrow. Tulio felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Snow White Steilen?" Snow White sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Snow White wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Tulio that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Tulio felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Snow White knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Tulio and began to sing: Snow White: ''There was a time When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Abigail began to cry and hugged Willy, crying. "Oh, there, there, Abigail." Abigail wept bitterly while hugging Willy, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series